


I should smite you for that

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt, Wing Kink, also posted on Tumblr, fuckyeahsabrielfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tangerinellama wanted:Fluffy pwp, where Sam accidentally sees Gabriel’s wings one day, and he convinces Gabe to let him touch them. They’re very sensitive, and very fun to play with, and this, of course, leads to hot wing sex, and great cuddles after. </p><p>Giveaway fic for FuckyeahSabrielfics's 100 follower giveaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I should smite you for that

He really should have locked the door. He knew Sam better than he knew himself and should have counted on the younger Winchester barging into any room where he wasn’t wanted.

It wasn’t even that Gabriel didn’t want Sam to be there — he would rather be spending time with him than grooming his three sets of golden wings, but he’d been putting this off for far too long. Even though his wings weren’t corporeal, at least in this dimension, they still needed regular care.

Gabriel didn’t like doing it. There were so many ways to better spend 3 hours than rearranging his feathers. He just couldn’t remember the last time he had done it and that wasn’t a good thing. 

That was why he was holed up in an unused bedroom, shirtless and hurriedly picking through his wings, trying to get it over with. 

It took him a moment to even register Sam’s presence, absorbed as he was. His boyfriend was standing in the doorway, dressed in the sweats and t-shirt he normally wore while hanging around the bunker, his mouth wide open.

“G-Gabe?”

Gabriel raised his head, his hands still working on his lowest set of wings. “Hm?”

“I’veneverseenyourwingsbefore,” Sam burst out, his sentence jumbled together in one long word.

“Breathe there, Sammich,” Gabriel teased, but Sam was still looking at him awe-struck, like he was seeing something gorgeous. He inched closer before sitting down behind Gabriel on the bed.

“Can I touch them?”

He said it almost reverently, and Gabriel shivered. No one had ever touched his wings. It was just too intimate, too close for comfort. He had never trusted anyone enough, but the way Sam was looking at him right now, the “no” on his tongue withered and died.

He could never say no to Sam. Something about him made Gabriel want to give him his heart’s desire, want to please him in every way possible.

“Sure, kiddo.”

Gabriel held his breath as Sam sunk his fingers into the sleek feathers of his middle set of wings. Touching his own wings felt good, but it was nowhere in the same ballpark as what Sam was doing to him now.

For all his size, Sam was surprisingly gentle, touching and teasing, straightening each feather back into place. His fingers carded through the warm mass with just the right amount of pressure, and Gabriel couldn’t stop the moan that escaped from his throat.

He could almost feel Sam’s smile as his hands slid along the wing until they reached the joint where the it connected to Gabriel’s back, and squeezed.

If Gabriel hadn’t already been to Heaven, he’d have thought he was there now. Pleasure shot through his body, humming in his bloodstream as Sam worked in small circles on his wings, radiating outward. Each touch ignited a fire in his veins that he had no hope or desire to quench. He was hard before he even registered being aroused.

Gabriel lost himself in the sensation, arching into Sam’s touch.

“You like that?” Sam whispered, his warm breath ghosting over the back of Gabriel’s neck.

He barely had time to respond before Sam was pressed against his back, placing tender open-mouthed kisses down his spine, between his wings. The hunter had scooted forward, pulling Gabriel against him, hands still caressing his wings. “Lay down.”

Gabriel did as he was told, stretching out on his belly when he felt Sam’s fingers tugging on the waistband of his pants.

The pajama bottoms offered litte resistance and slid off quickly, leaving Gabriel exposed. He’d never felt so naked. No one had ever seen him like this.

Sam quickly resumed the massage, opting for the smallest pair of wings, closest to the bottom of Gabriel’s spine. Gabriel bit the comforter to stifle a groan as Sam squeezed his wing joint again, sending a wave of pleasure over him.

Sam straddled Gabriel’s legs and leaned forward, pressing the hard line of his cock against the cleft of his angel’s ass.

“I bet you could come from just this, couldn’t you?”

“Dear Dad… yes,” he babbled, pushing back against Sam. The feel of hands on his wings was just short of painful, and the rocking of Sam’s hips against him was almost too much for Gabriel to bear. “Sam… please…”

With one hand still buried in golden feathers, Sam pulled down his sweat pants, just enough to free his cock.

Gabriel used the lull in sensation to snap the bottle of lube from their bedside table, shoving it none too gently into Sam’s hand.

He pulled his hands away to prepare Gabriel, sitting back on his heels. Gabriel nearly wept at the loss of contact, looking imploringly over his shoulder at Sam. His gorgeous Samsquatch, dark hair tousled and pupils blown wide, coating himself with lube. 

Gabriel was rewarded for his patience with slick, warm fingers teasing him, nudging at his hole, still stretched from last night. As over-stimulated as he was, the familar feeling of Sam inside him nearly pushed him over the edge.

He rose to his hands and knees, grinding against Sam’s thighs as the hunter lined himself up and entered him.

While he slowly sunk in and waited for Gabriel to adjust, Sam’s hands found purchase in Gabriel’s wings, a litany of filthy praise falling from his lips.

“So beautiful, Gabe,” he murmurred, snapping hips forward forcefully. “Such a gorgeous angel on his knees for me.”

Between the throb of Sam inside him and the stimulation on his wings, Gabriel couldn’t think straight, each area sending pleasure spikes up and down his body. Sam’s dirty mouth wasn’t helping matters either.

“Fuck, baby.” He bucked, jostling Gabriel forward. “Gonna come all over these pretty wings of yours.”

Sam tugged at his feathers to make his point, stroking roughly along the joints as he pounded into him. It didn’t take much more manhandling for Gabriel to come untouched, with a cry, clamping down with his inner muscles.

Sam groaned and pulled out, releasing onto Gabriel’s back, his golden feathers splattered with white.

“I should smite you for that,” Gabriel mumbled a little later into Sam’s neck, gathered in his arms

.

“You loved it,” Sam shot back teasingly, his hands still idlly stroking the inside of his wings.

Gabriel smirked. His wings were dirtier than when he started, but as Sam kissed him, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to archangabriel and nahemaraxe for beta-ing this work and generally being awesome!


End file.
